Cicatrices Ajenas
by TonyDuran82
Summary: Mayalen es una chica de Nueva York criada en el bajo mundo,debido a sus poderes se ve obligada a trabajar de desnudista,hasta que es llevada a Hogwarts donde conocera sobre su verdadera identidad mientras es perseguida por un espectro que cobrara venganza
1. Toxica

Las calles de Nueva York todavia seguian mojadas debido a que aquella tarde había caido un enorme aguacero en aquella gran manzana. Los coches, aunque no llovía, todavia tenian gotas en en la cubierta mismas que brillaban cuales diamantes debido a la refracción de las lámparas que alumbraban al rededor, solo se escuchaban los charcos que eran arrasados por las llantas de aquellos automoviles que iban a gran velocidad puesto que en aquella ciudad todo se vivía demasiado de prisa. Central Park no era la excepción, pues todos los arboles soltaban enormes gotas debido al gran festin de agua que acababan de recibir.

Eran exactamente las ocho cincuenta y tres de la noche por lo que la oscuridad se hacía notar en todos los alrededores, ademas de ser viernes por la noche y por consecuencia decenas de jovenes y parejas decidieron salir a las calles para tomar una copa o acudir al bar que estuviese de moda para divertirse. Pero no solo la ciudad de Nueva York tenía la tipica cara turística que llamaba la atención de todas las partes del mundo, pues tambien como comunmente se decía, tenía su lado "B". Un mundo totalmente opuesto al glamur y la moda, pues se trataba del otro lado de dicha ciudad misma que se conformaba por callejones solitarios donde los hoteles de mala muerte solían estar.

Aquel mundo que muchos decian "no conocer" era el mas visitado y concurrido por todos aquellos que como la ciudad, tenian una doble cara y una doble vida. Por aquellas calles llenas de basura y vagabundos se veían coches de lujo dar constantes paradas para poder hacer "negociaciones" con las chicas que paseaban contoneando las caderas por aquellos asfaltos mojados. A pesar de ser un dia demasiado frío, la necesidad no podía cubrirse para aliviarlo pues como muchas prostitutas aseguraban, "al mal tiempo buena cara" y "hay que pagar el alquiler". Aquellas mujeres vestian diminutas faldas de satin de colores llamativos, no lo hacían para verse glamurosas, sino para ser detectadas mas facilmente por el centenar de clientes que les llegarian aquellas noches. Unas tenían suerte y podían aunque sea por algunas horas disfrutar de comodidades de hotel de lujo, mientras que muchas otras tenían que lidiar con cargadores y desaseados tipos que solo deseaban desfogar sus mas oscuras y perversas pasiones con las "mujerzuelas" como ellos las llamaban.

A unas cuantas cuadras de la calle Shervet se encontraba un pequeño y escondido club que se llamaba "Cleophatra's secret" mismo que en la entrada tenía llamativas luces de neon a pesar de haber pasado de moda hacía varias décadas, ya que en los noventa estaban muy de moda. En la parte alta de aquel club se encontraba un letrero luminoso que tenía animación en dos partes pues constantemente había una chica que sostenía un tubo y bailaba al mismo tiempo.

Aquella chica en especial decidió no tomar taxi, pues la noche anterior no había recibido buenas propinas como para costearse uno, por lo que tuvo que caminar varias calles para poder llegar hasta su trabajo. Cuando bajó del autobús se veía demasiado apresurada pues sabía perfectamente que en una hora tenía que estar lista para poder comenzar lo que muchos esperaban con ansia loca. "Maldita sea, aquel pendejo me dejó dos cuadras mas adelante, ahora como carajos haré para llegar a tiempo, Maxine va a destriparme viva"- Pensaba mientras con suma prisa caminaba por el asfalto mojado arruinando aún mas sus zapatos rojos de tacon que se escuchaban desde varios kilometros.

Caminaba rápidamente mientras que varios de los coches se paraban a un lado de ella. El primero fue un camaro del año mismo que era conducido por un joven de su misma edad, atractivo a su manera ya que aquellos brazos eran debido a las horas de ejercicio que probablemente hacía en lugar de dedicarse a estudiar, claro, como era costumbre en todos los junior hijos de papi millonario. El joven era castaño claro con mirada seductora, y por la finta que tenía tendría que ser universitario ya que todavia llevaba puesto la chamarra de su alma matter. El coche se detenía moviendose lentamente bajando el cristal polarizado.

-Hola muñeca, ¿Quieres divertirte un rato?, mi amigo necesita recargar baterias, y creeme muchas chicas no se han quejado de cómo lo hago, ¿Que dices?- Aquel joven miraba a la chica que en ese momento estaba vistiendo una gabardina negra, mientras hacía esto con su mano derecha se tocaba por encima de la ropa el enorme pene que en ese instante tenía bastante erecto. En cambio ella lo miró de reojo con algo de enfado pues siempre era la misma rutina cada que llegaba a su trabajo, tipos que se detenían para ofrecerle dinero a cambio de aunque sea un sexo oral. Algunas veces aceptaba si no se le hacía tarde, pero esta ocasión decidió declinar aquella oferta.

-No dudo de tus talentos, pero no gracias, llegaré tarde- Ella decidió caminar mas rapido de lo normal, aunque estaba desepcionada pues todavía le faltaba mucho por recorrer, y a decir verdad estaba a punto de aceptar ya que el coche le serviría por lo menos para acortar algo de tiempo.

-No me digas que eres de las "costosas", ja ja, no me hagas reir, aunque debo reconocer que eres de lo mejor que hay en este basurero pero pues al fin y al cabo debes ser una mas de esas pirujas, aunque bastante rica- Indicaba el joven riendo mientras conducía, mientras que la chica estaba al borde de la desesperación por llegar a su trabajo, por lo que decidió ignorarlo y caminar mas rápido que de costumbre cosa que no detuvo al joven, pues el llevaba la ventaja por el coche, y no cualquier coche, era un ¡Camaro del año!.

-Ya te dije que no grandisimo cabrón de mierda!, ademas hay muchas que aceptarían chuparte la pija por unos cuantos dolares, asi que dejame en paz con un carajo!- Ella casi corría todavia enfadada por tener que lidiar con aquel mequetrefe que no se rendía pues le daba mucho mas rápido a su coche para alcanzarla.

-A mi nadie me dice cabrón de mierda, no eres mas que una puta como cualquier otra, ¿Quieres dinero?, yo puedo pagarte mas que donde vas a ir en este momento- El joven sacó de su billetera varios dolares que la chica miró como si se trataran de dios mismo.

Si existia dios, ella creía que precisamente eran aquellos billetes verdes, pensó en ese instante en todas las deudas que tenía con su apartamento que quedaba algo lejos, las cuentas que pagaría con tan solo acceder a las asquerosas peticiones de aquel universitario adinerado, por lo menos podría aguantar cierto tiempo en lo que liquidaba todo lo que tenía tambien estaba el trabajo que tenía, su unica fuente de ingresos en la vida, solo faltaba menos de media hora para tener que cambiarse y salir a escena. Pero por otro lado miraba aquellos billetes con extrema necesidad, era obvio que los necesitaba, asi que pensó en algo que juró jamás hacer de nuevo, no tenía alternativa, su necesidad era mucha y aquel dia viernes definitivamente el club estaría casi vacío y por ende no recibiría mucho, asi que respiró un poco y decidió calmarse, seguido a esto se quitó la gorra negra que tenía dejando caer un cabello rubio lacio bastante bien cuidado y hermoso, asi mismo se quitó la gabardina negra dejando ver un cuerpo bastante escultural y hermoso.

Llevaba puesta una blusa de algodon untada a su cuerpo mismo que notaba unos pechos redondos y bien formados, un abdomen liso y una cintura de campeonato, llevaba una falda de mezclilla deslavada misma que hacía juego con aquellas botas no tan altas adornando perfectamente aquellas piernas largas y bien torneadas. El chico cunando la vio no pudo evitar sentirse mas excitado y deseoso, pues sus genitales estaban ahora respondiendo al llamado del deseo.

-Tengo veinte putos minutos para esta jodienda, asi que démonos prisa antes de que me arrepienta, pero primero que nada hablemos del precio, ¿Cuanto es lo que traes?, por que me haras perder un dia de trabajo por esto.- Indicaba la chica con una mirada de seguridad, aquellos ojos verdes eran bastante expresivos y llamativos.

-Emm.. emmm, tengo...- El joven estaba sin expresión alguna al ver con la domadora con la que estaba negociando, pues nunca en la vida había visto que una chica tan hermosa como ella estuviera en esos lugares, a decir verdad era mucho mas guapa que la novia que tenía en la universidad.

-Otro idiota sin lengua, ¿Donde quedo tu actitud de macho que tenías hace rato?, o me vas a decir que al verme te diste cuenta que soy mucho para tí?- Si algo tenía aquella chica era el sarcasmo por lo que se reía un poco de la situación sin evitar mirar el reloj mismo que marcaba las nueve cuarenta, y ella tenía que entrar a escena a las diez.

-Pero no quiero media hora, yo quiero una noche completa si no no hay trato, ademas no te sientas importante golfita- Mencionaba el joven mientras que la chica se reía mientras caminaba pues no deseaba perder el tiempo. Hasta que decidió detenerse apoyando sus codos en la puerta del piloto del camaro, en ese momento ella deslizó su mano derecha por la entrepierna del chico, alcanzando a notar las piernas tan fuertes que tenía así como un enorme "paquete" que tenía algo que seguramente dolería horrores.

-Wow, ¿Lo que esconde la ropa no es cierto?- Ella le susurraba seductoramente haciendo que aquel joven se sintiera mejor que en el cielo, pues con aquel toque de la chica su miembro comenzaba a ponerse cada vez mas y mas duro. Ella en cambio con la mirada le pidió que le abriera la puerta del copiloto para que pudieran consumar aquel negocio, éste sin mas ni mas así lo hizo esperando llevarla a un hotel y presumir con los que la miraban la chica que se había conseguido para pasar la noche.

La chica se subió mientras que sacaba de su bolsa una caja de cigarros light con filtro, eran nuevos por lo que en ese momento quitó el celofán y el papel de cobertura para posteriormente sacar uno y encenderlo en el coche. El joven se quedaba pasmado con la actitud de la chica pues estaba reconociendo que ahora ella tenía el control y a decir verdad le encantaba verse "sometido" por una, pues ese era uno de sus mas bajos fetiches o filias que tenía desde que estaba en High School.

-Que me ves?, arranca el maldito coche no?, ¿o es que tampoco sabes a donde iremos?- La chica daba la primer bocanada de humo exhalando por fuera de la ventana.

-Aqui no se fuma, no en mi coche- Indicaba algo serio el chico, ella en cambio lo miraba retándolo pues si algo no le gustaba era precisamente que le prohibieran cosas que a ella le encantaba hacer.

-Ahhh, ¿Que no te gusta?, Pues bien, suerte con otra chica, nadie me dice que hacer y mucho menos un juniorsete de mierda- Ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta mientras que el joven se lo impedía, pues cada vez mas estaba estupefacto con la actitud tan controladora de aquella chica rubia.

-No te he dicho que lo apagues o si?- el joven miraba fijamente a la chica.

-Buen punto- Mencionaba ella.

El joven decidió arrancar el camaro mismo que tenia un motor bastante fuerte, que al escucharlo ella se sobresaltó un poco. El castaño claro solo se reía para presumir el coche que su padre le había comprado mismo que servía para impresionar a cuanta chica quisiera, pues todo en la vida se le daba en bandeja de plata por el solo hecho de ser un "estudiante universitario" ¡Perro como el que mas!. Ella no hablaba para nada mientras que el chico tampoco lo hacía, era como si la petulante actitud de hacía unos momentos se hubiese esfumado por la impresion que ella había causado en el.

-Ahi es donde trabajo mira- Ella le señalaba con el dedo el letrero que decía claramente "Cleophatra's Secret", el chico castaño se le quedó mirando extrañado pues no creía que una chica como ella siquiera fuera una de las bailarinas de ese lugar. Ella se rió a carcajadas por ver su cara de asombro.

-Jajaja, si, aunque no lo creas, ese es mi bendito trabajo, es mas ya soy mas famosa de lo que fue en su tiempo la legendaria Britney Spears, ¿te acuerdas de ella?, creo que ya tiene un monton de arrugas en las nalgas... pero..- La rubia quien se estaba riendo cambio su risa por un rostro serio y pensativo en un santiamén. -Soy igual de famosa que ella, al menos aqui soy alguien, al menos aqui...-Indicaba la chica mientras que el castaño la miraba con asombro.

-Al menos aqui que...- El chico detuvo el Cámaro justo al frente de la entrada del club de bailarinas exóticas.

-Al menos aqui... me olvido de tanta mierda que hay en mi alrededor... creo que soy como tu- El chico puso otra cara de asombro. - Jaja, no pongas esa cara, sabes que si, tu vienes aqui para olvidarte de la mierda de tus padres, para olvidar un poco las jodidas tareas que te dejan los profesores pederastas, hasta de tu noviecita frigida que cuando se la metes duro llora como una magdalena diciendo "me duele, ve mas despacio"- La rubia hacía una mueca de dolor graciosa mientras el chico se reía junto con ella, pues era cierto, aquella novia universitaria era de lo mas frigida.

-Yo en cambio vengo aqui para olvidar que despues de la puta noche, viene una mañana llena de... no me hagas caso, sigue, vamos al hotel o a donde sea- La rubia se incorporaba para no dejar escapar unas lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir, cosa que hizo que se volteara a la ventana para discimuladamente secarlas. El chico no arrancó, se quedó frente al club esperando alguna otra reacción por parte de ella.

-Por que lo haces?- Preguntaba el chico castaño.

-Hacer que?, no me jodas-

-Ser... lo que eres... ¿Tienes padres?- Aquella pregunta del chico hizo que la rubia temblara, pues ese tema era algo que definitivamente la ponía muy mal, algo que decidía dejar olvidado y enterrado.

-Dilo hombre, soy una puta teibolera de mierda, una mujer que baila cachondamente para excitar a los hombres, si, eso soy, y respecto a mis padres no tengo, tengo una vieja bruja que dice ser mi madre, o al menos hizo lo que pudo- Indicaba la chica con naturalidad mientras daba otra bocanada de cigarro para calmarse un poco ya que aquellas preguntas aunque siempre las evadía y las bateaba, era algo que dolía como una daga.

-Sabes... cuando te vi pensé que eras una de ellas, me refiero a todas esas mujerzuelas que venden su cuerpo a tipos como yo, pero cuando cambiaste de actitud no se..- Indicaba el chico contrariado de si mismo, pues se sorprendia el mismo de decir aquellas palabras.

-Entonces soy una cabrona?, pues si, soy una cabrona, no soy de las que se dejan de tipos como tu, si lo hago es por que necesito el dinero, de lo contrario ni loca!- La rubia se reía recargandose en el respaldo del asiento con la mirada al techo del carro. El chico en cambio cambio de repente la actitud machista que tenía por algo sumamente diferente.

-Puedo... preguntar... tu nombre?- El chico sonaba algo distinto a como ella lo notaba, pues su tono era demasiado tranquilo y condescendiente. La rubia sin despegar la cabeza del respaldo del asiento lo miraba con una pícara y seductora sonrisa.

-Tu.. dime como quieras, al fin y al cabo, espero no nos volvamos a ver nunca, no despues de esto claro, yo te hago sentir el jodido cielo...- La rubia se acercaba al cuello del castaño mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su entrepierna haciendo que el chico tuviera rapidamente otra erección. -...Y cuando terminemos me pagas, ya que despues de eso no nos veremos jamás, volveras con tu noviecita pensando en la noche tan rica que pasaste con una puta bailarina exótica, una mujerzuela que sabe mover bien las caderas.- La chica estaba mordiendo un poco la oreja del castaño mientras que éste sostenía sus manos para detenerla.

-Deseo... volverte a ver, dime tu nombre- El chico sorprendia sobre manera a la rubia quien se apartaba algo brusca de su lado.

-Y para que quieres saber mi jodido nombre, es mas, yo ni se como te llamas y a decir verdad me importa un carajo- La chica estaba alistandose para abrir la puerta pero el chico la cerraba desde el asiento sofisticado del piloto pues como en todo autos, el que lleva el control de todo siempre es el que maneja. Ella se sobresalto un poco y miró al castaño con algo de furia.

-Dejame salir con una jodida, tengo que trabajar ya que al parecer tu no quieres tu negocito conmigo- La rubia forcejeaba con la palanca de la puerta mientras el chico le tomaba aquella delicada y blanca mano, pues si otra cualidad que tenia la rubia era lo perfectamente cuidadas que tenía sus manos.

-Cambie de opinión, no te quiero para una noche... - Ese comentario hizo que la rubia lo mirara con brusquedad. -...no pongas esa cara, puedo ser tu salvador, puedo... darte lo que quieras, ya no tendrías que trabajar en este puto basurero de mierda que llaman club, serías mía...puedo darte lo que quieras para vivir bien, te compraré un departamento donde solo estemos tu y yo, eso sin contar con que siempre pasaremos las noches mas ricas, mejores que esto... deseas conformarte con unos cuantos dolares?, o prefieres ser una reina, tu elige "como te llames"- El chico miraba con exquisitez a la rubia mientras ella por varios minutos se imaginaba estar en un departamento decente, con sabanas blancas y acolchadas, en la alacena siempre habría comida decente, no la clase de chatarra que acostumbraba en su nevera, tendría ropa de marca y ademas podría tener casi diario a aquel forrazo de castaño que a decir verdad estaba demasiado atractivo, pues aquella barbita ligera le daba un toque seductor, ademas estaba muy bien "dotado" de muchas partes, cosa que a cualquier chica la hacía rendir a sus pies, incluso a ella. "¡¿En que estoy pensando grandisima idiota?", pensaba para si misma al volver a la realidad pues si lo que deseaba el chico era tenerla todos los dias, a la larga se enfadaría y la botaría para ir con otra mucho mejor que ella o simplemente para cambiar como era la costumbre de los hombres que conocía.

-No digas pendejadas, me acabas de conocer hace unos minutos y ya me quieres poner casa como una jodida muñeca vestida de rosa como las que jugaba tu noviecita cuando era niña?- La chica intentaba abrir la puerta pero era inutil.

-Piensalo, no siempre estas oportunidades pasan todos los dias, y no siempre vendra el principe azul en su corcel blanco a rescatarte de la miserable vida que llevas- El castaño estaba decidido a hacerla suya, pues desde que la vio demasiado cerca y con esa actitud definitivamente hubo algo en ella que deseo conocer mas y mas, pero sobre todo, deseaba disfrutar aquel sensual y hermoso cuerpo que se comeria centimetro a centimetro todos los dias. La chica estaba realmente furiosa por la actitud tan territorial del castaño, por lo que no le quedó mas remedio que apretar los dientes con tremenda furia.

-¡Dejame salir con un carajo!- En ese momento las cuatro puertas del Camaro se abrieron al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo al castaño y al mismo tiempo a la rubia quien miraba extrañada lo que estaba pasando, tanto fue su asombro que creyó que el chico intentaba asustarla.

-¿Que rayos fue lo que hiciste?, ¿Acaso me estas asustando?- Ella tomaba al chico de los hombros mismo que seguia mirando las puertas que ahora estaban abiertas.

-¡Yo no hice nada!, pensé que tu lo habías hecho- Indicaba con el dedo apuntandola.

-No... no otra vez... ¡Maldita sea dejenme en paz quienes quiera que sean!- Inmediatamente despues la rubia se bajó del carro demasiado asustada, pues no era la primera vez que pasaba algo extraño en su vida, desde que era una niña sin querer hacía romper cosas con tan solo pensarlo o simplemente pasaban cosas que hacían que se asustara, lo raro del asunto que solo pasaba cuando estaba molesta o demasiado triste, es decir, cambios bruscos de actitud. El castaño decidió seguirla al verla tan desesperada, salio del coche atras de ella mientras la rubia se colgaba el bolso y se disponía a por fin entrar al club.

-No, no te vayas, no fue tu culpa, tal vez se abrieron solas o este fallando algun mecanismo interno, por lo menos si vas a rechazar mi oferta dime tu nombre- El castaño estaba con una cara de asombro pero no deseaba dejar escapar la oportunidad de saber quien era aquella chica a la que estaba a punto de pagar por sexo, que de un de repente se convirtió en todo un enigma para él, alguien totalmente opuesto a lo que conocía. Ella se detuvo a pocos centimetros de la puerta para bailarinas que quedaba en un callejon.

-Me llamo... Toxica- Era bastante obvio que ella no le daria su verdadero nombre, por lo que optó por presentarse como cada noche solía hacerlo en el club antes de comenzar a bailar muy sensualmente para todos aquellos hombres borrachos que gastaban mucho dinero por algun privado o por bebidas.

-Bonito nombre, por cierto, vendre mañana en la noche-

-Pues tendras que pagar el cover y las bebidas, ya que no llegare otro dia tarde por tu jodida culpa, ademas quiero decirte niño rico, no quiero que desfalques a tu pobre padre que tal vez le cuesta mucho trabajo robar el dinero para darte tus lujitos pequeño cabroncito cachondo busca putas- En ese momento la rubia cerró la puerta algo furiosa mientras que el chico solo sonreía para si mismo.

-Serás mia Toxica, solo mia- El castaño puntualizaba asegurando que costara lo que costara aquella chica rubia sería solo de él, no le importaba cuantas noches tendría que ir a ese club de bailarinas a buscarla, se había convertido para el ahora en una obsesion, ahora no solo su pene la deseaba, sino todos su cuerpo, ahora solo tenía un nombre en la cabeza, ese nombre que hacía honor a cada letra al pronunciarlo pues era totalmente como un veneno para la mente y el cuerpo. TOXICA.


	2. No soy una briuja soy el demonio

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás suyo solo rebietaba no solo por la obsesión de aquel extraño tipo sino por que de nuevo había sucedido algo que siempre la dejaba consternada. Recordó la ultima vez que había pasado, tenía otro trabajo, a decir verdad mas decente que en el que actualmente se encontraba, pues se trataba de un cafe bar en las transitadas calles de Times Square. Solo llevaba dos dias de trabajo y sin querer uno de los tipos que iban acompañados por otros de la misma especie, es decir, con trajes de oficina patanes como los que mas le había dado una nalgada con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja. Ella en ese momento le reclamaba al tipo pero sin querer logró que varias de las ventanas se partieran como si se tratara de hielo a punto de quebrar. Inmediatamente asustada corrió con la dueña del cafe y le dijo que no podía seguir trabajando ni un minuto mas en aquel lugar, o mejor dicho, en ningun lugar donde hubiera gente que la pudiera hacer enojar. Asi era la vida de la rubia que cambiaba de empleos debido a las insinuaciones indecorosas de los jefes o de algunos clientes que por su facha solo aparentaban ser "intachables". Fue entonces que decidió probar con aquel club donde a decir verdad le pagaban "mejor" que sus antiguos empleos, pues por su juventud y escultural belleza despampanante los clientes hebrios no escatimaban en propinas con ella, aunque eso solo era en los dias de mas afluencia ya que en otros solo estaban si a caso uno o dos en las mesas.

-Vamos querida "toxica", desde hace ya veinte minutos debiste entrar a escena, ¿Donde carajos andabas?, Trishelle tuvo que cubrirte ya que los clientes no esperan- Una mujer de mediana edad vestida con un sueter de lentejuelas negro y peinado en chongo, con arrugas en los ojos pero perfectamente maquillada para disimularlos le reclamaba la tardanza a la chica, al parecer tampoco sabia su verdadero nombre y a decir verdad poco le importaba, pues ella era de las que pensaba que llamar las cosas o nombrarlas significaba encariñarse de ellas.

-Perdoname Maxine, pero un tipo en la calle de esos que abundan por aqui se me insinuó y hasta ahora pude librarme de él, pero creeme que no volverá a pasar- Se quejaba tremendamente la chica rubia mientras que abria uno de los camerinos diminutos para disponer a cambiarse, pues despues de Trishelle de seguro que ella entraría a escena. La mujer de mediana edad era la dueña del club, había contratado a la rubia hacía cinco meses atrás, recordó entonces que le mostró una identificación que a leguas se notaba era falsa, pero al ver la necesidad de la chica de trabajar decidió darle el empleo siempre y cuando no se viera en problemas con la policía por corrupción de menores, ya que era obvio que solo tenía diez y nueve años, y como es bien sabido, las leyes en estados unidos declaran la mayoria de edad a los veintiuno.

-Pues claro que no volverá a pasar toxica, con esta ya son varias veces las que te retardas, una cosa si te digo, las puterías las quiero fuera de mi negocio, eres de las mejores aqui y no permitiré que te comparen con aquellas piltrafas- Maxine era una mujer dura de carácter, siempre se la pasaba con una cara de pocos amigos, pero a decir verdad era demasiado compasiva con la rubia, ya que por ser la mas chica le daba concesiones, ademas por el hecho de ser "la novedad" y la mas solicitada por los clientes que llegaban dispuestos a pagar por una sesión privada de baile erotico de la chica.

-Maxine ya te pedi perdon, haré horas extras mañana si quieres pero ahora debo salir a escena- La rubia estaba atareada cepillandose el lacio cabello rubio mientras que también se vestía y perfumaba, aquel dia iria de traje de "alice in the wonderland" pero con un contexto bastante llamativo y sensual pues aquella faldita azul y el liguero denotaban las piernas tan bonitas que ella tenía. Se acomodó el corset y se dispuso a ponerse algo que la identificaba, una mascara, cada que daba show decidia siempre ocultar su identidad, y eso a los clientes los excitaba mas que de costumbre.

-Mañana no habrá clientes, ademas te debo dias, asi que puedes tomartelo libre- Indicaba Maxine algo preocupada a su manera de la chica.

-Nooo, Necesito el dinero Maxine, no puedes hacerme esto, si quieres puedo ayudarte con las mesas, pero en verdad estoy jodidamente frita, no tengo ni un quinto para pagar la puta renta- La rubia se notaba preocupada mientras que al cabo de unos minutos la dueña del club la miraba con desaprobación pensando "¿A donde parará esta chiquilla?, sola y lidiando con las rentas, esta deberia estar en la escuela". Asi que solo le quedó mas remedio que ayudarla a regañadientes, pues sabría que la chica no aceptaria otra cosa.

-Ay Toxica, estas jodida... Cuando termine tu turno ve con Willy y dile que saque de caja lo que necesites, pero eso si, me pagaras en cuanto puedas, sabes que no doy nada de a gratis- Obviamente que Maxine no le cobraría nada, pues sus ganancias eran mucho mayores que eso, ya que ese solo era uno de sus negocios ya que por otro lado tenía una tienda de ropa que le redituaba lo que el club con trabajos podía, pero era una forma de ayudar a la chica sin que sintiera que le estaba regalando dinero.

-Esta bien Maxine, ire con willy pero te prometo , de verdad te prometo pagarte- La rubia abrazaba a la mujer misma que sin querer sintió algo de ternura por ella, pero ante todo su carácter le impedía demostrarlo así que la apartó lentamente.

-Ay ya no seas llorona y ve a escena, quiero que hoy trabajes duro, asi que andale- La mujer se retiraba del camerino dejando a la chica con una sonrisa pues por lo pronto podía pagarle a la casera el mes de renta que le había debido. Terminó de maquillarse, ponerse unas botas blancas de cuero hasta las rodillas y se dispuso a salir para iniciar su numero.

El bar Clepohatra no era precisamente uno de los mas glamurosos de Nueva York, pero era suficiente para todos aquellos hombres que deseaban ver chicas casi desnudas moviendose sensualmente. Muchos iban para escapar de sus odiosas esposas y muchos otros simplemente para experimentar el lado ardiente de aquella ciudad quienes recomendados por amigos que habían asistido antes no dudaban en ser espectadores de aquellas bellezas haciendo "pole dance".

El lugar estaba mediano, ya que se podían notar en filas irregulares las mesas circulares tapizadas con tactopiel barato de color negro, en el centro de algunas mesas se encontraban unos tubos firmemente sostenidos para que las chicas pudiesen bailar sin salir lastimadas. Asi mismo el barman se encontraba sirviendo a destajo bebidas y acomodando cervezas en cubetas para servir a los clientes. Las meseras del lugar no estaban tan agraciadas como las bailarinas pero como dicen en mexico "En tiempos de guerra, cualquier agujero es trinchera", por lo que muchos de los clientes no tenían para pagar un privado de las chicas debido a que se lo gastaban en alcohol y cervezas, así que cada regularmente se veían tipos negociando con las meseras para una buena noche de pasión barata y maloliente. Muchas de ellas eran casi señoras, madres solteras que no les quedaba mas remedio que trabajar en un bar de mala muerte para por lo menos costear la educación basica de sus hijos, mismas que en su juventud lo tenían casi todo y por perseguir el sueño americano terminaron asi, "meseritas extremadamente piernudas con medias negras baratas sirviendo y tomando ordenes en un night club". Esa situación a Maxine no le interesaba, pero se aseguraa de que todo fuera a discreción , ya que como ella decía "las puterias afuera de mi negocio" por lo que se percataba siempre que sus empleadas no estuvieran fajoneandose con los clientes en los baños del lugar.

Esa noche Cleophatra estaba abarrotado de clientes, lo que hizo sonreír ambiciosamente a Maxine la dueña del lugar quien no dejaba escapar mesa sin que esta no tuviera consumo. Todos aquellos hombres estaban demasiado escandalosos, pero afortunadamente había tres garroteros que estaban al pendiente por si alguno quisiera armar problemas. El escenario tenía un telón azul aguamarina de terciopelo, mismo que brillaba al refractarse con las luces que enfocaban en ese momento a otra de las chicas que por su vestimenta de policía sexy, es decir, botas altas, short cachetero y medias de maya, hacía que los clientes se pusieran mas gritones y escandalosos esperando a su estrella favorita, definitivamente la mas esperada de la noche y por ende la mas ovacionada. La chica trigueña de cabello ondulado tomaba por fin el micrófono para poder hablar y presentarla por fin.

-Gracias distinguidos y guaperrimos caballeros de esta gran manzana... ¿Verdad que Trishelle esta que se cae de buena?, ja ja, habían de verla hacer ese tipo de bailes en sus privados, ¿Se imaginan ser ustedes el tubo caballeros?,, ¿Quien dijo yo?- La chica hacía de verdad que los demas se animaran pues varios hombres que venían en grupo se ponían a aullar como lobos hambrientos deseando que Trishelle hiciera aquella escena pero esta vez sin nada de ropa.

-...Caaalmenseee mis estimados amigos, ¿O no me digan que como siempre duran muy poco?, ¿Ya tuvieron con Trishh?- Indicaba la chica trigueña retando a los clientes para que se pusieran mas alegres deseando ver lo que seguía.

-Nooooooo, ¡Toxica!, ¡Toxica!- Todos los hombres que vestían trajes y algunos mezclilla se comportaban como viles estudiantes de preparatoria, ya que como siempre votreaban a la mas popular deseando por lo menos recibir aunque sea una flatulencia de ésta para poder por lo menos sentirla. ¡¿Que ridiculo no?.

-Exactoo!, llegó el momento que todos estamos esperando, incluso yo.. ¿Se imaginan a Toxica y a mi digamos... mostrandonos cariño en publico?- Ese comentario hizo que la imaginación perversa de todos los clientes girara a mil poniendose mas excitados y emocionados como una jauria de chacales esperando despedazar a su presa, ya que por alguna razon a todo hombre le fascinaba siempre ver a dos mujeres en acción frenética totalmente desnudas.

-Pues... Caballeros y Jóvenes... me complace en presentarles a la reina... a la diosa... a la diva... a la estrella del Pole Dance y sobre todo la joya de Cleophatra's Secret... con ustedes... T O X I C A!- En ese momento todos aplaudian y aplaudian en lo que todo el escenario se oscurecía para solo dejar un reflector lo bastante llamativo para mostrar inmediatamente a la que todos estaban esperando.

Ahi se encontraba la muy famosa Toxica, sentada de piernas abiertas frente al respaldo de una silla forrada de tela brillante azul. Su cabello esa noche estaba perfectamente lacio y brillante, su vestimenta de alicia en el pais de las maravillas definitivamente hacía volar la imaginación de varios de los clientes que seguían mirandola boquiabiertos esperando siquiera una mirada de la deseada chica. su cara estaba cubierta con una mascara a la mitad dejando al descubierto unos labios pintados de rojo carmin, mismos de los cuales se sobreponía gloss para hacerlos mas brillantes y antojables, ya aunque su rostro estuviese cubierto a la mitad, se dejaban notar unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos verdes con los que al compás de la canción "Is it Love" de Nadia Ali se movian de un lugar a otro de vez en cuando para dar una picara sonrisa a unos tipos mismos que sintieron estrellitas por ser por lo menos dos segundos tocados por aquella sensual mirada, repercutiendo rapidamente en sus entrepiernas.

Toxica se levantó de la silla mientras que lentamente el reflector la seguía al compás de su caminar sensual, ya que constantemente movía las caderas y dirigía unas cuantas miradas expresivas de sensualidad para acaparar mas la atención de todos los ahí presentes. Caminó lentamente hacia las mesas que quedaban casi pegadas a la pista misma donde se encontraban los clientes que mejor pagaban en el club, mismos que reservaban aquel sitio para solo ver de cerca y casi tocar a Toxica, la diosa del Pole Dance. La chica se comenzaba a menear de manera erótica tocándose la cintura, bajando lentamente hacia sus muslos hasta ponerse casi a horcajadas para mostrar el trasero a varios de los que ahi estaban volviendose a incorporar lentamente para no dejar ver mas alla de lo que deberían ver.

Seguido a esto Toxica se dirigió a uno de los tubos centrales mismo que siempre utilizaba para poder dar su espectáculo como era debido. La gente vitoreaba a la chica para que comenzara a realizar su rutina que a decir verdad era digna de llevarse a un campeonato mundial, ya que la forma en la que se trepaba, giraba, deslizaba y sobre todo aguantaba solo con la fuerza de sus manos el peso de su cuerpo sostenienda solo de aquel metal era por muchos identificado como sublime y artisitica. A decir verdad ninguna de las otras bailarinas hacía lo mismo que ella, por lo que Maxine reconocía que si la dejaba para el final del show definitivamente las masas cachondas y erectas la aclamarían, pues era evidente que sus entrepiernas estaban tan emocionadas que parecian "carpas de circo ambulante", chuecas e improvisadas.

En ese momento la chica tomó el tubo con una de sus manos para posteriormente hacer fuerza y colgarse apoyada de su pantorrilla derecha, esto le serviría para tomar impulso y dirigirse hasta casi el tope donde con un movimiento sensual y delicado descendia en espiral suavemente sin notar que hacía una fuerza descomunal. Al hacer esto los gritos y aplausos se dejaron sonar por los clientes que admiraban espectantes la actuación y acrobacia de la chica rubia. Incluso las demas compañeras bailarinas se quedaban a ver todo el espectaculo deseando ser ellas las ovacionadas.

Al compás de la musica dance, Tóxica comenzaba deslizarse dando algunas vueltas suaves que posteriormente se volvían algo rápidas hasta tocar el piso donde daba algunas sentadillas en forma de vaivén simulando una escena de sexo con el mismo tubo, ya que sostenida con ambas manos de el, agachada movía su cabeza girandola para hacer volar un poco su cabello rubio, eso excitaba aun mas a los clientes, "¡Esta ricura sabe lo que hace pendejos!", se escuchaban comentarios de algunos tipos que iban en grupo admirando el trabajo de Toxica.

En ese momento casi terminaba la canción por lo que la rubia decidió ahora que "era tiempo de la cosecha de la noche" por lo que sutilmente fue a cada mesa trepando agilmente por algunas mesas para posteriormente ofrecer mini privados con el afan de obtener propinas. Muchos eran demasiado tacaños ya que solo le dejaban cinco dolares," ¡Malditos pendejos!", pensaba para si misma, pero muchos otros no dudaban en soltar mas efectivo por lo que la chica comenzaba a bailarles mas prolongadamente que a los tacaños.

Asi había estado hasta el momento en el que algo demasiado extraño había pasado, ya que cuando tóxica se pasaba a otra mesa observó que en el fondo había alguien de lo mas peculiar, pues la vestimenta y aquel sombrero no era algo que se viera todos los dias. Observó entonces que había un hombre anciano sentado tomando una copa de wisky en las rocas. Ese hecho le pareció extraño por lo que sutilmente fue acercandose mas y mas ganandole la curiosidad, y aunque muchos seguían esperando el turno del privado con la chica, ella los ignoraba al fijarse en la mesa del fondo. "Viejo loco, ¿Que hace en un lugar como este y vestido asi?, parece sacado de un circo", pensaba la rubia mientras se acercaba mas y mas. Aquel hombre de edad madura no la miraba como todos los demas, cosa que la extrañó un poco, pues aquellos ojos reflejaban otra cosa que no era deseo, era algo... diferente que no se podía explicar.

Se acercó lentamente a la mesa pero en ese momento aquel hombre desaparecía de sus ojos como por arte de magia, "¿Magia?, pero si hace rato el tipo anciano estaba sentado ahi... incluso la copa de wisky... desapareció con el", pensaba contrariada la rubia quien en ese momento no debía perder la compostura pues el show debía continuar, asi que se incorporó hasta recolectar todas sus propinas de aquella noche para dirigirse nuevamente a la pista donde cerraba con broche de oro haciendo una posición en cuclillas dando un ultimo giro a su cabeza. El publico la ovacionaba de pie deseando que hiciera otro numero, pero como dicen "el elixirl de los dioses solo se bebe en pequeñas dosis", por lo que si deseaban ver mas de tóxica debían presentarse la siguiente semana o los siguientes dias.

El show continuo con las bailarinas de apoyo mismas que abiertamente bailaban con los pechos al descubierto mostrando unos pezones seductores. Mientras tanto tras bambalinas toxica seguía contrariada de lo que había visto hacía unos minutos, realmente no podía creer que hubiese un hombre en la ultima mesa mismo que desaparecía ante sus ojos. "¿Me estaré volviendo loca?, ¿Tanta mierda me tiene asi?", pensaba para si misma la rubia al dirigirse al camerino donde rápidamente se desvistió dejandose en aquella lencería color marrón que acentuaba perfectamente su piel blanca bronceada para disponerse a vestir, mientras en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta.

-Asi que a esto te dedicas...Toxica?, con razon me decías que eras mas popular que la anciana Britney Spears- El chico castaño con el que se había topado había entrado a ver a la chica por sopresa mientras que ella inmediatamente se ponía una toalla para que por lo menos pudiera reprenderlo como se merecía.

-Tu aqui?, ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo imbecil?- La chica estaba realmente ruborizada, era como si nunca en la vida la hubiesen visto semidesnuda.

-Ja ja, ¿Ahora te pones ropa?, cuando hace una hora estabas mostrando ese.. hermoso, escultural, delicioso y bien acomodado cuerpo tuyo- El chico trigueño se intentaba acercar pero la chica lo empujaba para que no se acercara, lo hizo de manera brusca pues cuando ella se enojaba realmente era una fiera.

-Una cosa es el jodido trabajo y otra muy diferente a...- La chica lo amenazaba con el dedo indice pero el chico le tomaba la muñeca algo fuerte, cosa que asustó a la chica sobre manera.

-Cuanto vales?, ¿Cuanto me cobras un privado con servicio completo?- El chico miraba furtivamente con deseo y curiosidad a la rubia misma que en ese momento deseaba apartarlo pero miraba sus ojos. Aquel chico castaño tenía unos ojos de color miel hermosos, esa mirada efectivamente fulminaba a cualquier chica, incluso a ella misma, pero no podia creer que detras de aquellos brillantes y llamativos ojos amielados se encontrara un patán que engañaba a su novia y mentía a sus padres para obtener lo que quiere, un mounstro apuesto de piernas fuertes y brazos marcados por el ejercicio, eso sin contar con aquella "dotacion" que ella había tocado hacía mas de una hora. Por primera vez se sintió ofendida, sucia, una mujerzuela hecha y derecha, "¿Cuanto vales?", fue una frase que retumbó en su cerebro, haciendola reflexionar de muchas cosas, una de ellas, valia mucho mas que un acostón.

-Demasiado cara pendejo de mierda, para ti valgo lo que tu ratero padre gana todos los dias dandote los lujitos, tu carro del año con el que trepas a zorras de verdad, con el que engañas a tu novia viniendo a estos lugares a ver bailarinas exoticas- Amenazaba bruscamente la rubia al chico safandose de el con brusquedad.

-Ahora resulta que hasta dignidad tienes?, no seas tonta Toxica, quiero que solo bailes para mi, quiero que tus miradas de deseo me enherben todos los jodidos dias, ademas, todos tenemos un precio, y por mas cara que seas puedo pagar por ti- El castaño se acercaba de nuevo a ella pero en ese momento la chica rubia no contuvo mas la rabia deseando hacer tragar aquellas asquerosas palabras por lo que algo extraño pasó. En ese momento algunas mascadas que estaban en el pequeño armario del camerino salían para amarrar al chico por si solas, una se le enredaba en un brazo, y las otras en las demás extremidades, otra se le amarraba al cuello casi ahorcandolo cosa que lo asustó demasiado.

-Que... quien... maldita...- El chico estaba ahora totalmente sometido mientras que la rubia estaba igual de extrañada que el por lo que estaba sucediendo, comenzó a palidecer sobremanera contemplando aquellas mascadas que amarraban al chico con mucha fuerza. Se dió cuenta entonces que había vuelto a pasar, se había enojado y asustado por lo que aquellos fenómenos ocurrian, pero esta vez era para protegerla, era como si ella hubiera deseado amarrar al chico y darle una lección ya que ella estaba totalmente libre, pues ninguna mascada había llegado a ella. Respiró profundamente tratando de tener el control de la situación y al mismo tiempo encendía un cigarro para tranquilizarse, después se rió de manera diabólica cosa que asustó aún mas al cachondo muchacho.

-ja ja ja, mirate nada mas gran macho de mierda, ahora no eres tan hombrecito verdad?- La rubia se agachaba mas para ver la cara del muchacho.

-Quien... eres tu... quitame... esto...-El chico estaba implorando rigidamente que lo liberara pero ella disfrutaría cada segundo viendolo sufrir de esa menera, le haría tragar sus palabras, le regresaría la humillación, daba gracias a quien sea por esa oportunidad.

-Lo lamento, pero como verás no puedo siquiera controlarlo... ahora que lo mencionas... ¿Recuerdas lo de tu coche?, me refiero a las puertas que se abrieron- Preguntaba sarcástica y divertidamente la rubia mientras el chico asentia lentamente llegando por fin a una conclusión: ella había sido quien lo había hecho.

-...Pues, eso lo deseé, salir de tu maldito coche o debo decir, servi taxi para mujerzuelas?... jaja, bueno, el caso es que esto es parecido, cada que me enojo o me encabrono como ahoritaaaaaa...sucede algo asi- La chica reflexionaba por primera vez que todos aquellos sucesos que experimentaba, ella misma los deseaba y se cumplían, ahora comprobaba y caía a la cuenta de que algo no iba normal. Por otro lado el chico castaño la miraba con asombro ¿Quien era esa chica?, ¿era verdad lo que decía? o acaso habia hombres tras el armario que lo habían amarrado, eso lo descartaba debido a que nadie estaba ahi mas que ellos dos.

-Que clase de... bruja eres...- Preguntaba el chico con rabia por lo que le estaba sucediendo mientras que en ese momento la rubia se dirigía al espejo.

-¿Bruja dices?...pues si... creo que tienes razon... soy una jodida bruja que por fin ha mostrado su maldad... despues de tanta mierda en mi vida creo que por fin empieza a salir por si sola... -La chica rubia hacia una pausa mirandose fijamente al espejo.

-Pero sabes?... creo que ese término no me queda, asi que debo ser el mismismo diablo, solo él puede estar en este ambiente lleno de mierda y vómito despues de una resaca- En ese instante se apartaba del espejo y volvía su mirada al chico, ¡Vaya que era bastante guapo!, y al verlo sufrir contempló sus ojos, parecía un niño pequeño pidiendo auxilio despues de haber visto a un fantasma, en este caso la rubia.

-Me tienes miedo?- Preguntaba la chica sensualmente al oido del castaño mientras éste no se movía pues ahora la consideraba peligrosa.

-¡¿Que si me tienes miedo con un carajo?- La rubia tomaba de los pómulos bruscamente al chico mientras este la miraba con tremendo susto, pues no encontraba que contestar al respecto, aquella chica le habia dejado demasiadas sensaciones en una misma noche. En ese instante la rubia soltaba su mentón y quitaba la mascada que tenía en el cuello sometiendolo, seguido a esto acariciaba su mejilla lentamente bajando hasta su cuello acercándose mas a él, y cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca le susurró en los labios.

-Pues... yo si tengo miedo- En ese instante le dió un profundo beso en los labios haciendo que la tensión del chico castaño se evaporara lenta y sutilmente. Cuando aquellos labios ahora estaban conectados la chica experimentó muchas emociones que había enterrado a causa de tipos que la habían engañado con otras mujeres, sintió de nuevo aquellas mariposas en el estomago y sobretodo el calor de unos ricos labios que sabian besar, pues el chico le correspondía el beso sin ningun problema dando a notar el gran trabajo que no solo hacía con su novia, sino con otras chicas a las que conquistaba.

Seguido a esto la chica desabrochó lentamente cada una de las mascadas liberando poco a poco al castaño quien en lugar de golpearla la tomaba entre sus brazos disfrutando aquel cuerpo que estaba deseando, pero en ese instante la rubia lo detenía de nuevo y lo miraba fijamente.

-Ahora largate de aqui, largate de mi vista, de mi camerino, de mi club, de mi vecindario y sobre todo... de mi vida o te haré peores cosas que esta, creeme sería peligroso para ti involucrarte conmigo maldito idiota- La chica susurraba pero sus palabras eran duras y estrictas, pues lo decía con una seguridad que muchas mujeres querrían en estos tiempos. El chico se sorprendió tanto de aquella acción que dudaba en hacerlo, al principio tenía miedo pero ahora aquella chica rubia le mostraba algo mucho mas enigmático que un cuerpo lindo y deseable, le mostraba a alguien con desición y carácter, cosa que incluso a él mismo le faltaba.

-Me matarías entonces?. ¿Admite que te gustó?, toxica... tu...- El chico la miraba ahora con ansiedad, como si deseara comersela en ese momento, se estaba convirtiendo para él en una obsesión, en algo que debía de tener como sus demás reliquias, su colección de chicas, deseaba que fuera parte de aquella cama que tenía un millar de historias que contar sobre varias universitarias y amigas de ellas. Pero ella no era así, era diferente, ¿Por que algo tan bello tendría que estar en esos lugares?, no lo sabia, mas sin embargo deseaba descubrirlo todo.

-Que te largues he dicho, y por tu bien, no vuelvas por aqui- La diosa del Pole dance por primera vez tenía unas lágrimas contenidas en los ojos, mismos que escondía de la vista del castaño, ocultando bastante bien y de la misma manera aquella voz que comenzaba a quebrarse. El chico la miraba con curiosidad deseando estar mas tiempo pero sabía que si la chica volvía a enfadarse haría de nuevo algo peor, asi que tomó la desición de irse, de largarse para siempre con su obsesión por Toxica, la reina y diva del baile sensual en tubo, sería un capricho que jamás tendría, por lo que cruzó aquella puerta para irse definitivamente. En ese instante la chica rompió en llanto silencioso, pues volvía a pasar lo de siempre, mezclaba sentimientos absurdos con la razon y la realidad, cosa que al ser combinadas no daban ni el mas minimo buen resultado.

Ahora se le venía a la mente algo que había vivido de niña, pues recordaba la ocasión en la cual su madre decidía llevarla al circo acompañada de su hombre en turno, ella estaba feliz de ver a los trapecistas y payasos que daban el espectaculo mientras que terminado el show, ella decidía ver mas de cerca a esos graciosos hombres maquillados con zapatos demasiado grandes por lo que corrió hasta sus camerinos llevándose la sorpresa de que aquel payaso se encontraba hecho un mar de lágrimas. Fue entonces que comprendió aquel dicho "mientras el telon bajaba, aquel gracioso payaso lloraba", y ahora de joven entendía aquel dicho, pues en ese momento le pasaba lo mismo, el show finalizó y su momento de gloria terminó aquella noche, dejando solo aquella soledad que sentía.


End file.
